Kingdom Hearts Back to school
by Dan437X
Summary: Sora and the others had just returned after defeating Xemnas but now they must imbark on another quest. Going back to school.
1. Remember school

This is my first fic. I have no idea if I'm good or I suck, but my friends,teachers and family think I'm good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

It was a sunny and peaceful day on Destiny Islands, as if the past events of heartless and nobodies had never occurred. After returning from their quest, they found a note from the king. It stated that all Heartless and Nobody numbers had plummeted but to still be on the look out for them and that he was very grateful for their help. There were also few developments that day. Donald and Goofy had decided to stay on the island with them, they set up the gummi ship to be a house. Sora was able to prove to them that he had increased his I.Q, if only by a bit. Also everyone noticed how the island was deserted, all their parents had vanished but all their families stuff was still there. Even Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were gone. Everyone pondered on what could have happened for a while, but gave up when no one could find an answer.

**Destiny Islands – Bent over tree 9:30 PM**

It was evening when they were still talking and messing about, when Kairi remembered something of extreme importance. "Guys I just remembered we have to attend school two days from now!" she said. With that everyone shut their mouths apart from Sora. "So what, we'll go" he said without a care in the world. "But Sora you haven't gone to school for ages" she reminded him. Now Sora's mouth hung wide open with a look of awestruck horror on his face. Riku was the first to speak up after a minute of silence. "I guess we will have to wing it". "But what about Sora, he's not that smart?" asked Donald gesturing towards Sora. After five minutes of thinking they came up with nothing. "This would also explain where Tidus, Selphie and Wakka are" said Kairi trying to cheer them up. "Well I should head off to bed, goodnight". Everyone agreed they should too. "Yeah your right Kai" Sora said yawning. "Me and Goofy too" Donald said. "But Donald I've got th-" Goofy said until Donald stepped on his foot. "Shut up, I need to talk to you alone" Donald whispered. Everyone then departed for bed apart from Donald and Goofy who met on the beach.

**Beach 9:45 PM**

"Goofy we should join up as teachers at their school" Donald suggested. "Why?" asked Goofy. Donald just stood there tapping his foot for ten seconds before sighing. "So we aren't just sitting around all day, doing nothing" retorted Donald. "And we're to adept for school to be students". " Uhhhh what does adept mean again" asked Goofy. "It means smart" Donald answered. "Your right, I guess it'll be fun" replied Goofy. He was then deep in thought before he realised something. "How are we going to get in?" asked Goofy. "We'll just ask the king" said Donald smiling triumphantly. "Have talked to Sora and the others about it?" Goofy asked. "No because it's gonna be a surprise" answered Donald winking. "Right" Goofy said also winking in agreement before they both headed off to the Gummi ship.

**Kairi's bedroom 9:50 PM**

Kairi had finally reached her bedroom. As soon as she was in, closing the door behind her, she dropped down on the bed with a sigh. She was completely exhausted from the day. Kairi then rolled over to look at the photos on her bedside table. Two of them were her family and friends and last one was of Sora and herself when they were younger. She then sighed again and thought to herself. 'When will Sora learn that I love him, I've loved him since we were kids. Maybe be the others are right, maybe he really is that dense'. She then grabbed the photo and hugged it tight to her chest, she soon fell asleep like that.

**Beach 9:50 PM**

Riku was standing on the opposite end of the beach to Donald and Goofy thinking. 'I think I'd better speed things along with Sora and Kairi's relationship. Sora is so dense he doesn't realise Kairi loves him and even more so dense to realise he loves Kairi. Kairi's really sad because he doesn't know and she too scared to tell him, because he acts like he has no interest at all'. 'Kairi might end up in tears soon'. 'Maybe I should enlist some help'. Riku sighed to himself. 'I'd better get to bed'. With that thought he headed off towards his house.

**Sora's bedroom 9:50 PM**

'I bet everyone will be surprised to see I've returned, I wonder how they all been' Sora thought lying down on his bed. 'No doubt the teachers will be angry, but I could have been assumed dead and they would happy to see me or they could rip out my throat just to make sure I'm never coming back' he thought with a shiver. 'I can't wait to tell Kairi of all the places I've been'. 'So far I've only been able to tell her about Radiant Garden'.'Maybe she'll just laugh about you' Roxas said in Sora's head. 'Shut up and where have you been, I haven't heard you since the morning' Sora backfired. 'Thinking about things I could do with Namine' Roxas said. 'You really love her don't you' inquired Sora. 'So, you love Kairi' Roxas retorted. Sora blushed madly and was getting annoyed, so he turned over to go to sleep.

**Everyone's Dreams 12:00 AM**

Everyone had the same dream that night. It was of a new keyblader in radiant garden. He wielded two duel keyblades, very much similar to Sora's. Instead of a yellow handle it was black, it was longer than Sora's and had the jagged part on both sides of the key. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore black pants, a blue T-shirt and a black jacket. He also seemed to have a great mastery of lightning, casting new spells such as thundagara. The new keyblader was with Leon and the rest fighting off heartless. "What are we going to do, there's no stop to them" he said. "The king called before and told us to head for Destiny islands" Leon replied. They then continued attacking heartless whilst backing towards one of Cid's Gummi ships. Everyone seeing this just dismissed as a dream and nothing more.

Thank you for reading and please review


	2. Roxas, Namine and Xion

This is chapter 2 and for all who didn't know I am incredibly lazy so I will update randomly. I also decided to remove the times

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this pencil.

It was Sunday morning when 2 piercing screams could be heard across the island. Everyone on the island had heard and were waking up. Well, except for two people.

**Sora's room**

"Uhhhh what was that" said Sora groggily. He felt something kick him and jumped out of bed. He then drew his keyblade and pointed at whatever was there. "Shut up" it said. Sora walked over to the bed and peek at it. It was Roxas screwing his eyes shut, trying to keep the sun out of them. Sora then noticed else on the other side of Roxas. It was a black haired girl with an organisation coat. He then got back into a fighting position. "Who are you?" Sora asked her. She sat up, gave a big yawn and jumped at what she saw. "Sora! B-b-but that's impossible" She said stuttering. "What do you mean impossible" Sora asked. "I'm supposed to be apart of you, not a separate being!"she said. Sora was getting freaked out by what she was saying and started to back against the door. "SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled suddenly but immediately fell back to sleep. The girl just stared at him. Sora knew this was his chance to escape, so he started running down the stairs and out the door. He kept running down the beach until he saw people coming into view. Sora thought 'It's Riku, Kairi and …... Naimine?'.

**Beach**

"What's going on here?" Sora asked. "Hello it's nice to see you again, Sora" Namine said. "What's happening, first I find Roxas and a black haired girl in my bed, now I see Namine!". Everyone stared at him while he rambled on. Riku finally spoke "Who is this black haired girl?". Sora just shrugged his shoulders. Namine interrupted them with a cough and said "I believe I will have to explain this". All was now on Namine. "It happened while Sora was asleep, a clone of Sora other than Roxas, was created by the organisation. At first she had no memories or a personality, that was until she started to pick up Sora's memories. There was no problem except she continued to do it, of course all of this was not on purpose. With Sora's memories she developed a personality like Kairi's She eventually became friends with Roxas and Axel, having fun until she remembered what Sora's done. Soon enough the organisation had to get Roxas to destroy Xion or vice-versa. We then captured her and I told her truth after Riku talked to her." Riku was just about to ask a question when she answered for him. "Riku you don't remember because she was wiped from existence, Roxas retained the memory for a while before we erased it". "No one can just disappear, right?" questioned Kairi. "In this case yes, after Roxas absorbed her she was hard to remember" explained Namine. Riku's head started to hurt and suddenly all the memories came flowing back. "I remember now, but that still doesn't explain why your here" Riku said. To this one Namine just shrugged her shoulders. "I think I'll check on Roxas and Xion then" Sora said rushing back to his house.

**Sora's bedroom**

Sora walked into his to find a still shocked Xion and sleeping Roxas. Xion lifted her head to see him. "Sora! I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to startle you" Xion apologised. "It's alright, I head your story from Namine" replied Sora. "N-Namine's here?" she asked. Sora nodded his head. "You know how strong hearted heartless, have nobodies and vice-versa". "Yeah" she replied. "Well Namine's heartless is Kairi" Sora told her. Xion nodded her head and then let a loud yawn. Roxas started to stir and sat up. "What's going on?" he asked. "Hello Roxas". Roxas's eyes flew wide open and he slowly turned his head to Xion. She just smiled at him. Roxas flung himself into her hugging. "Why don't we go outside to everyone else" Sora suggested. Roxas let go of Xion and stood up, offering his hand to her. Xion took it and go off the bed.

**Beach**

Naimine was talking to Riku and Kairi when something flung it's arms around her. Namine screamed until Roxas came around into her field of vision. At that second she hugged him back. Kairi turned her head to Xion. "Hi, I'm Kairi" Kairi said holding her hand out. Xion took it and said "I know who you are, and I'm Xion". "How do you know who I am?" Kairi asked. "I share all of Sora's memories" Xion replied. Sora's mouth dropped when he heard this. "Yes Sora I know _everything_" she said to his expression. Sora just began to blush. "It's also nice to see you again Riku" Xion. Riku nodded. "Ok, reunion time over people" Riku said. Roxas and Namine continued hugging. It took everyone to pry them away from each other. "So what do we do now?" Sora asked. "I got an idea, Roxas and Xion can live with Sora, while Namine lives with Kairi and they sign up for school" Riku replied. "School" Roxas, Xion and Naimine said at the same. "Well, we should go sign up today" Riku said. They just tried puppy dog eyes on him. Riku just glared back. "Uh, Riku? Where do we sign up for school?" inquired Sora. Riku slapped his forehead and said "At the school, idiot". Now Sora was doing puppy dog eyes. "Come on lets go already!" Kairi said dragging Sora towards the boats. "But I haven't eaten breakfast because of all the commotion"

That was the second chapter of my story. Sorry again for updating so randomly. I have a horrible sense time. I'm also incredibly accident prone. But anyway, until next time my victims, uh I mean readers, yes readers. *grabs bat* Muhahaha!


	3. Where's school?

Disclaimer: All I own this pencil

Sora: I broke your pencil

Me: I own nothing = (

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas and Xion were walking through the streets of the main island. They got a few stares from people walking by. They thought it was because of there big group but there were wrong. They soon arrived at was the location of the school. What _was._ Because all they saw was a big empty block of land.

**Former school grounds**

"Woohoo, no school" Sora exclaimed. He and Roxas were dancing together. Xion was jumping for joy. "Where's the school?" asked a puzzled Kairi. Riku just shrugged his shoulders. While Sora was still dancing, something jumped on his shoulder. "You know you could've waited for me". Sora jumped and fell on his butt. He turned head to see Jiminy Cricket. "Sorry Jiminy" Sora said scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, I received a letter in the morning about Destiny high merging with Twilight High" Jiminy told. "How is it possible. They can't travel between worlds" Riku said. "Well according to this there's a gummi train transporting them" Jiminy said. "Gummi train?" Sora said wondering. Sora then realised what was going to happen and started doing puppy eyes again on Kairi. She grabbed Sora and started walking. "We should get to this gummi train" she stated.

**Destiny Island train station**

Sora still being dragged along by Kairi asked "Where would they get a gummi train from anyway?"."Don't know, Sora, don't know" Riku answered. Kairi arrived a the ticket vendor. "Six tickets to Twilight town please" Kairi said. "He you go miss" the man said handing Kairi the tickets. They walked to the platform and the train was already there. "That was lucky" Roxas said. They all got into the train and sat down. The train left when Roxas started speaking. "This reminds of Hayner, Pence and Olette". "Roxas do you remember Axel? From when you were in the organisation?" Namine asked. Roxas nodded his head. "How were the members? I mean I only know them trying to kill me" Sora said. "Well, everyone there was nice with the exception of Saix. Even Xemnas was kind in his own way. Let's see, you know Demyx, his pretty much as you know him, lazy, annoying and doesn't like to fight". "The train is arriving now" said the intercom. "I'll tell you the rest later" Roxas said.

**Twilight station**

Everyone got off the bus and exited the station. When they were walking through the streets, everyone was still talking about them. They were getting annoyed when they heard a shout. "KKKKAAAAIIIIIIRRRRRRIIIIII!". Selphie pounced on Kairi hugging all the air out of her. Everyone stared at the two. "H...h...he...help me" Kairi struggled to say. Selphie let go and said. "Your back, where'd ya go, I know, on a _date_ with _Sora_, right". Kairi and Sora blushed madly to this. "Oh no, Kairi, Sora, Riku your parents think your dead. They left their homes leaving everything behind, after Kairi disappeared again. Apart from the mayor who is doing business with Twilight's mayor. I can show you where they live". Sora, Riku and Kairi started to feel guilty for leaving their parents behind. "We'll go to Sora's first".

**Sora's house**

They arrived outside of Sora's house shortly after that. Sora, Kairi and Riku went up and rang the door bell. A woman with brunette hair just like Sora's, answered the door. "Dear, did I take my medicine in the morning?" she called into the house. "Yes, it's probably just the mail man again" A man replied. She told them to come inside and sit on the couch, until her husband came. A man with black spiky hair walked in. He dropped the newspaper he was holding. "S-S-S-Sora!" he said. He came over and started hugging Sora. Sora's mum came in and saw them and joined in. Their names were Ventias and Rione (They look kind of like Vantias and Riona). Sora started to hug them back. "We thought you were dead son" Ventias said. They let go of Sora. "It's so nice to see you all" Rione said. "Where you?". "Mum, I-I-I can't tell you" Sora replied. "It's fine it's just good enough to see you alive" His father said. "Shouldn't we tell Riku's parents and the mayor?". "Yeah, that's where were heading after the school" Kairi said. "Well okay, see you later" Rione said as they were leaving.

**Twilight High**

They walked into the school. They were looking around when Xion bumped into someone. "Sorry" Xion said. When the others turned around they saw Jack Sparrow. "It's alright little girly" he replied and looked over at Sora. "Well if isn't my old buddy, Sora *hic*" he said and wrapped one arm around Sora's shoulder. "Jack are you drunk again?" Sora questioned. Jack shrugged. "What are you doing here?". "I work here" Jack replied and walked off. Everyone was thinking how that was possible when Namine spotted the principle's office. "How does Jack work here?" Roxas said. They walked towards. It had big black letters saying principal on it. "This must be it" Namine said. "Well, here goes" Sora said opening the door.

Cliffhanger. Yes, you hanging onto a cliff. All I need now is a poker of some kind. *grabs chainsaw* Yes this will do nicely. *turns on* Hahahahahaha. *drops on foot* …... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	4. I'm dead?

Disclaimer: Well I got a new pencil *drops on still active chainsaw*

Me: Dammit, I own nothing

"Well, here goes nothing". Inside they one person sitting in a chair behind a desk. It had one big circle for a head and two smaller circles for ears. "It's nice to see you again" The king said. They just stared in awe at the king. "Come on in" he said. Everyone did just that, taking the 6 seats that were in the room. "W-w-what are you doing here your majesty?" Sora asked. "What do you mean, I'm the principal" Mickey replied. Sora looked dumbfounded. "I was asked to take over the school". "Why?" Kairi asked. "Because will have a lot of supernatural students this year" he replied. Everyone still just stared in awe. "Well, to explain, your here and a few friends of mine are joining this year". "Uhhhh does that mean were all, already in the school?" Xion asked. "Yep, after you've had a check up with the school nurse and counsellor" Mickey said. "Thanks your majesty" Sora said. With that they exited the office. Riku took charge "Okay, we'll go to the school nurse first".

**School Nurse's office**

Dr. duck the sign read. "Wonder who that could be?" Sora pondered. They opened the door and found Donald sitting at a desk. "Donald!" Sora yelled. Donald span the chair around to look them. "Ah, you're here. Take a seat on the bed, Sora" Donald began. "B-b-b-b-b-" Sora tried to say. "No buts, I'm the school nurse and you have to do what I say" Donald explained. Sora put his hand over trying to keep it in. Eventually he fell on the floor laughing and soon enough, Kairi, Roxas and Xion, joined him. Namine was giggling and Riku was smirking. "Y-y-your the _nurse_" Sora said. Donald started yelling. "WHAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!". Everyone started cracking up more. "AH FORGET IT! Just go on to the counsellor!" They started filing out. "That was funny" Kairi said still giggling. "Yeah!" Sora said.

**Counsellor's office**

"Who do you think it will be this time?" Xion asked. "Probably Asem the wise" Riku offered sarcastically. Everyone laughed a bit, then got serious. They rushed to the door trying to open. The next second they were on the floor. "Very impatient aren't we" Someone said from above. They looked up apart from Sora who was at the bottom of the pile. It was Asem the wise. "Asem" Riku said. "Nice to see you all again" he said. Sora got up from the bottom, knocking everyone off him in the process. "Sit on the couch, please". "Well I think you should all be fine for this school apart from you, Sora". "Huh, why?" Sora asked. "Well, you weren't that smart in the first place and you have missed over a year of school, so you will have to be assigned a tutor" Asem said. "Oh" Sora said sadly. "That's why I'm assigning Kairi as your tutor" Asem said. "Well, ok" Sora said. "Hey, don't I get a say" Kairi said angrily. "You won't?" Asem said. Kairi was about to say something but shut her mouth. "Good, you are free for the rest of the day". Everyone got up to leave. "Ah, Riku could I talk to you for a minute". After a few minutes Riku came back out. "Well, let's go" he said.

**Streets of Twilight Town**

"Soooo, what was Asem talking to you about, Riku" asked Sora. "Just asked me a few questions Sora" Riku answered. "You sure" Sora said. "Well, I was there" Riku countered. Sora was about to continue but he heard someone call his name. They all turned around to the voice. It was Hayner, Pence and Olette. Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Hey guys" he greeted. "It's so nice to see you again" Olette said. "Are you guys really forgetting about me?" Roxas asked. "Roxas where have you been we searched all over for you. You almost made us fail our school project" Hayner said a little bit mad. "Sorry man, I was... uh..." Roxas began to say. 'You were on a holiday somewhere' Sora thought to him. 'Right I forgot I could talk to you like this' Roxas thought back. "I was on holiday somewhere" Roxas said hoping it would be enough to convince them. "That's alright, it's good to see you alright, but be sure to come to school on Monday" Pence said. "Hey did you hear about the mayors, they're apparently holding a big memorial for 3 people who disappeared". "Oh no, dad" Kairi said. "Did your dad die?" Hayner asked. "No he thinks Sora, Riku and I" Kairi answered. "What!" Hayner, Pence and Olette said at the same time. "We should head up their now" Riku said. With that they all, excluding Hayner's group, started to run towards Twilight's hall. "Dead?" Hayner said. "How is that possible?"

**Twilight Town hall**

Sora burst through the hall doors into reception. "We have to see Destiny island's mayor" he said to the receptionist. "I don't think that's possible unless your family or have an emergancy " she said in a bored tone. "I'm family" Kairi said. The receptionist pointed her hand towards a door at the end of a hallway. "Thank you". Sora rushed towards the door and swung it open. Both mayors jumped out of their seats. "Sora! Don't just run in like that". "Oops" Sora said scratching the back of his neck. Kairi and Riku walked into the office. "Who are you people" Twilight's mayor said. Destiny Island's mayor Derek said "Kairi?".


	5. What is this feeling?

This is chapter 4. To nipah, I will explain how he is alive but also A lot of crazy things happen in the game itself but I will think of something soon. Also thank you FsFalzar and Lauren-the-Lynx for the reviews, I really appreciate it. And yes I do make a lot of spelling mistakes, I just can't avoid it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this newly bought pencil *steps over chainsaw*

Me:There we go *drops on second active chainsaw* why do I leave these lying around the place.

"Kairi?". "Hey...dad" Kairi responded. Tears started in Derek's eyes. He ran over and hug his daughter with all his might. "It's... like...Selphie's hugging... me". "Sorry" Derek apologised. "It's all right dad" Kairi said. "Where have you all been?" Derek asked. "Uhhhh" Kairi started. "Was a incredibly long dat-" Derek began until Kairi stepped on his foot. "You and Selphie are too much alike" Kairi said annoyed at what her father was about to say. 'Although, I do wish I was on a date with Sora' Kairi thought. '_Really_' Namine thought to Kairi. Kairi started to blush madly. Her father just smirked at her. "Kairi are you all right?" Sora asked putting his hand on her forehead. Kairi just blushed more. "Maybe we should get you home". "Yes it's all right go home" Derek said with a smirk still on his face. Kairi merely nodded her head.

**On the way home**

"I still need to visit my parents" Riku said rushing down a street. "Uh, Xion, Roxas and I, also have something to do" Namine said trying to drag them along. Roxas gave her a what the hell stare. Namine just gave him a shut up and cooperate or die look. Once they were gone Sora started to speak. "I wonder what they had to do". "Doesn't matter, I'll walk you home Kai". To this, Kairi, who was still slightly blushing, blushed until her face was the colour of her hair. It was a silent walk, getting into the train, getting off the train, and walking to the front door of her house. "Bye, Kairi" Sora said walking away. That was until Kairi grabbed him by the wrist. "What's the matter?" he asked curiously. She then pulled him into a hug. Sora after a few seconds of surprise hugged her back. After what was a minute, she finally said "Thank you, Sora". She let go of him and smiled and ran inside. Now it was Sora's turn to blush. He stood there for about 2 minutes, then walked off. 'What am I feeling? Why is my heart beating so hard?' Sora asked himself. He shook it off and started his walk home.

**Sora's house**

"Why the hell did you drag us away!" Roxas asked Namine. Xion hit her hand to her forehead. "Don't you understand?" Namine asked him. He just kept a confused look on his face. "You tease him about it all the time" she continued. He still stared with a confused look. "They love each other Roxas!" Xion blurted out. "Ohhhhhh, that's what you meant" Roxas said only now understanding. "Even if Sora doesn't realise it"Xion said. "Roxas, I can't really blame you for your stupidity, I mean you are Sora's nobody" Namine said. "But anyway I have to go to Kairi''s house bye". Be fore she left she kissed Roxas on his cheek. "I'm never washing this cheek again" Roxas said in a love daze. "I'll make you wash it" Xion said holding a bucket of water and soap in her other hand. Roxas started to run. "Heh, those kids" Ventias said from the other room peeking in. "Yeah" Rione said.

**Riku's house**

"Mum,Dad I'm home" Riku called out. A plank of wood fell from the ceiling. "Ah, you are the son of those two". Riku jumped and got ready to fight whoever it was with his fists. "Do not be afraid, I'm just a homeless who has taken shelter in this place" the homeless man said coming out of the shadows. "The family who lived here told me tell you this". "We do not care for you son we are glad we got rid of you and now we are spending a wonderful time on unlimited vacation, Bon voyage Riku". "I'm sorry". "Nah, it's okay I half expected this to happen" Riku said. "I guess I'll go live in my apartment, thank you". With that Riku left the decaying house to go to his apartment.

**Kairi's house**

"Kairi, I'm back" Namine said walking into Kairi's room. "Soooo what happened?". Kairi, once again, blushed. "N-nothing" she said. 'I hugged Sora' Kairi thought. "Your thought's betray you" Namine said smirk. After blushing some more Kairi said "Well, what about you!". "But I will admit openly that I love Roxas" Namine said smirking even wider. "_Welllllll, admit it_". "Fine, I love Sora!" Kairi blurted out. As soon as she realised what she said put her hands over her mouth. "Better" Namine said smiling.

I, once again, thank you all for the reviews. Next time it will be about school. What crazy !#$ have I come up with this time. Now to get rid of the rest of these chainsaws (37 to go).


	6. The teachers

To lines22 I will try to make them longer but of course there's no guarantee that it will be. School has started again so I won't be updating as much and I'm lazy. Here is chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this gun I plan to shoot Riku with.

Riku: What?

"This new uniform fits perfectly" Sora said. It was just like his original. Blue pants, white shirt and blue tie. Xion walked into the room, she had the same uniform, only difference was it had a skirt instead of pants. Roxas was next to walk in. Xion and Roxas were given there own rooms. "I've never seen you without the organisation coat on" Roxas said to Xion. "Is that a good or a bad thing?" Xion asked him in a slightly annoyed. "Good" Roxas and Sora said at the same time slightly scared. "What? You're more scared of me then heartless?" Xion asked. They started to shake their heads but nodded instead. Xion just sighed. "Sora,Roxas and Xion if you don't hurry up you're gonna be late" Rione called. That's another thing we all have in common, we're always late" Sora said running down the stairs with them.

**Train Station**

Riku, Namine and Riku had just hopped on the train. "Where is Sora, he better not be late again" Kairi said. "Well, if he doesn't make on this train he will be" Riku said in a bored tone. "I even called Roxas and told him not to be late" Namine said slightly annoyed. "Wait" they heard. It eventually got louder. "Wait!". Sora, Roxas and Xion dived, literally, dived into the train. The doors shut and the train started to move. The three got up and sat down in the seats. "Close shave" Sora said jokingly, but suddenly became quiet when he noticed Kairi glaring at him. They talked the rest of the way to Twilight town.

**Twilight High**

When they arrived they noticed goofy standing out front. "Hey, Goofy" Sora said. "Hyuck, well if it isn't my bestest pals" Goofy replied. "So what's you're job?" Riku asked him. "I'm the school security guard" Goofy said in a proud tone. Goofy lowered his voice and asked "Did ya hear about Donald?". They nodded their heads trying not to laugh. "Well go on through" He said. Inside they saw a reception desk. "Can we please have our schedule please" Kairi asked. Each one got handed their schedules. Sora began checking his and looking at Kairi's. "Kai, we have every class together" Sora said cheering. Kairi stared at their sheets dumbfounded. "It says we have English with Xion first". Sora grabbed Kairi's arm because she was still staring at the sheet and started walking off with Xion. "I have gym" Roxas said. Riku and Namine said "same".

**English**

Sora sat down and Kairi sat down next to him _still_ staring at the sheet. Xion walked and said "Don't feel too bad at least you weren't stuck with Sora _and_ Roxas". This broke Kairi out of her trance. "Yeah you're right" Kairi said thankfully. Xion sat next to Kairi. Hayner walked into the classroom and spotted Sora. "Hey guys how ya been?" he asked them sitting behind Sora. "Fine apart from almost missing the train this morning" Sora said with a smile. Hayner stared at him like he was a mad man. "Are you crazy? I've heard some of the new teachers are pretty mean" Hayner said. Sora was going to respond when a woman walked in. "Settle down class" she said to them all. Sora could swear he's heard that voice before. He turned his to the front.

**Gym**

"All right settle down class" said there teacher. Everyone looked around the classroom. "Down here" he said. Everyone looked down to see a half goat, half human creature. "Name's Phil and all you runts are my new students". Hercules also walked into the gym. "And our second teacher, Herc, got it". "Phil!" Roxas yelled. Roxas thought while he can and bolted for the door. But Hercules caught him. "Where do you think you're going, Roxas" he said. "Well, well,well, Roxas, haven't seen you in a while" Phil said. "I think you need 50 laps around the gym to get back in shape". Roxas gave up and started jogging. "That goes for the rest of you also". Groans were heard from all of them. Roxas was about to over lap someone, before he realised it was Pence. "Hey, Pence" Roxas said to him. "Oh, hey Roxas" he said. "I really hate running". "Well you better get used to it, Phil an extremely tough coach" said Roxas thinking of the times he was ordered 1000 push ups.

**English**

"Bell!" Sora, Kairi and Xion yelled at the same time. "Oh, hello, Sora, Kairi and... uuuuhhhhh" Bell greeted. "Don't worry" Xion said. Bell checked the roll. "And Xion" Bell finished. "Ok time to start class, please get out you're books". Sora stared at the page like it was crazy. Kairi saw this and sighed. "Sora, do you need help?" she asked him. "No, no, no, I'm fine" Sora said confidently. He stared at the sheet for a minute. He slowly nodded his head. "you could of just said so" Kairi said smiling and began to help him. "Thanks" Sora said. "Done" a guy said with purple short hair. "Were only 5 minutes into the lesson" Sora said to Kairi. 'Can someone really finish that fast?' Kairi thought. Sora was still blankly staring at the page. "Sora you're coming over to my house tonight for lessons "Kairi said. Sora slammed his head onto the table, hiding the blush on his face. "Oh, come on Sora, it can't be that bad" Kairi said a little sad because she thought he was annoyed. Kairi turned to look at Xion. "How are you doing?" Kairi asked her. "At least better than Sora" Xion replied.


	7. Our school is messed up

Sorry for not updating but my openoffice wasn't working and I was lazy and I working on a non-fanfiction story. Very very very very very (Insert as many verys as you want here) sorry

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Riku: After not writing for a long time you deserve nothing

Me: = ( you're an asshole Riku

**Recess - Cafeteria**

"I'm so tired" Roxas said to the others. Namine was asleep in her seat from exhaustion. "Why?" Sora asked still trying to make sense of his work. "I got Phil and Hercules as my gym teachers" Roxas answered. Sora stopped reading and looked up in joy. "Really?"he asked. Roxas fell asleep while Sora continued to ask questions. "Sora he's asleep" Riku said. Sora started to shake Roxas. "Sora" Kairi said in angry tone. Sora stopped right there. "We got Bell as a teacher for English" Kairi said to Riku. "Lucky you" He replied. "What do you have next?" Kairi asked. "We've all got assembly, welcome for the first day" Riku said. "Why didn't they do that before?" she asked. "Something about a teacher being drunk and another one training students to the bone." he answered. "Jack and Phil" Sora and Kairi said at the same time. The bell sounded. "Let's go" Kairi said. Sora and Xion got up but not before she woke Roxas and Namine up.

**Gymnasium**

Everyone in the gym was talking away whilst Mickey walked up to the platform. He coughed into the mike to get everyone's attention. The room soon quietened down. "Hello everyone, I'm your new principal Mickey" he said. Murmuring started among the students. "Our principal is a mouse?" They were saying. "We also have many new teachers and staff members" he continued. "I hope you all this year very much and here is our new student council, it consists of 12 members". A guy with white hair walked up onto the stage. "I am Xemnas, Student council president and here vice president Saȉx" Xemnas addressed the audience. Sora almost leapt up and shouted but Riku clamped a hand over his mouth and kept him down. "But-" Sora began to say but Riku whacked him over the head. "Assembly dismissed" Mickey said walking off the stage. While walking outside Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Xion were confronted by Xemnas. Sora almost drew his keyblade, until Roxas stopped him. "Not in public" he said. "Don't worry were not here to hurt you or anything" Xemnas said. "How are you still alive!" Sora yelled. "We do not know" Xemnas answered. "But how is everyone else alive, other than us. Think about that first.". "And were not going to be chasing kingdom hearts any more" Saȉx said. "Why?" Namine asked them. "Because we already have hearts somehow" he said. "We were in a realm between that of light and darkness, a realm which is the realm of the dead" Xemnas said. "We we'll explain more later, Roxas you will find someone after school by the front gate for you". "Now hurry on to class" Saȉx said.

**Maths**

Sora, Kairi, Namine and Roxas had this class. Mulan walked into the classroom and started to address the class (I couldn't think of anyone good at math). Everyone began work when Kairi started asking Sora questions. "Sora do you know her?" she asked. "Who?" He said. Kairi face palmed. "The teacher" she said. Sora looked up for the first time since class had started. "That's Mulan" he said. "Well we all know that, but do you know her from your travels" she asked. "Yeah, we helped her join the army" he answered. "You also thought she was a guy" Namine said and then giggled. "Why does nearly everyone have access to my memories!" Sora said. Roxas, Namine and Kairi started laughing. "Sora" Mulan said whilst leaning over his shoulder. Sora almost fell off his seat. "Get back to work" Mulan laughed. "Well if I were you I'd be quiet or I'll tell them about Shang" he whispered to her. Mulan turned red and got back to the class. "Sora stop blackmailing people" Namine and Roxas said at the same time. Kairi just sat there with a confused look on her face.

**Science**

Riku and Xion had science next and Riku was sitting in his seat fuming. The science teacher just had to be Ansem. He was going on about scientific things and explaining that whilst Riku was working for him, the amount mistakes Riku had made. The whole class was laughing at him. "You're that stupid Riku" said a girl with black hair next to him. Riku turned and looked at her. "Yuffie?" he said surprised and annoyed at the same time. "The one and only" she said. Xion wasn't concentrating on Yuffie instead more on the person sitting behind Yuffie. It was the boy from the dreams they all had, well according to her the dreams she, Sora and Roxas had. She was about to say something to Riku but Ansem for attention.

One again I'm very sorry for not updating. I'm very lazy and I'm proud of it, so don't make break my laziness streak. You'll die in many explosions (Insert as many explosions as you want, preferably over 1000). Goodbye till next time.


	8. Everyone knows

I'm back for chapter 8. At this rate I'm going to have to apologise for each story for not posting sooner. I've had a few million problems with my computer, sorry. Now I know it might seem strange considering all that was said but the introduction to school in the gymnasium was 2 periods long. Please enjoy = )

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the mysterious guy with blond hair

Sora: Who is he?

Me: Why don't you read and find out

Sora: Reading is boring though

Me:*Glares so much it could take down Xemnas in a few seconds*

Sora: I'm reading, please don't hurt me!

**After school**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Xion were all waiting Xemnas's "Surprise". After about 2 minutes Sora was ready to give up. 5 minutes later so were Roxas and Xion. 10 minutes Kairi gave in. "Yo" someone said. They all turned there heads to see. "Axel!" Everyone yelled surprised. Roxas and Xion wrapped him in a hug, taking him to the ground. "Hey Roxas and Xion" Axel said embarrassed. "Axel I thought I would never see you again!" Roxas said tightening his hold on Axel. "Stop you two are squeezing the life out of me!" Axel said while attempting to get them off. Once he got them off he stood up and greeted the others. "Hey guys". Sora immediately jumped on Axel pulling him back down to the ground. Namine giggled at this. Kairi and Riku were laughing at him. Axel pushed Sora off of him and sat up. "Seriously, do you have to pile on top of me" he said. Everyone then had a evil glint in their eyes. Axel was pleading as they started to pile on him. "Come on don't you guys have to get home". They all froze apart from Riku and charged in the direction of the train station. "Wow if I had known it was going to be that easy I would've said earlier". "Now I heard you were making a plan?". Riku then began to tell him on the way home to their apartment (They both live in the same apartment building).

**Sora's house**

Sora, Roxas and Xion all sat on the couch in Sora's house, with his parents standing in front of them. "Sora we've given you time, we have to know where you were all this time?" Ventias asked. "Uhhhhhhh" was all Sora could let out. "Would you believe a supernatural quest" Xion said. Rione gasped. "What do you mean?" Ventias asked once more. "It's to do with heartless, nobodies and keybladers. And there's th-" Roxas said before he was cut off. "Keybladers?" Ventias said as he and Rione looked at each other. "I never thought it would happen to our son" Rione said. "Wha?" Sora said confused. "Sora every islander knows about the keybladers. Their history is tied to the island. Everyone pretends they don't know and tells their children it's a fairy tale, hoping that they wouldn't get involved, but" Ventias starts. " It never works that way. So then who are you two?". "You've heard of heartless and nobodies right?" Sora asked. Ventias simply nodded his head. "We're both his nobodies" Roxas and Xion said in unison. Ventias sighed and sat in a seat across form them. "Would you mind explaining the whole story?" Rione asked. Sora, Roxas and Xion then continued to tell them the whole story. Three hours later. "...and that's how we ended up here" Sora said with a smile. "Two things" Ventias said. "Kairi and Riku are also keybladers?" The three nodded their heads. "And how are you two here then?". They just shrugged their shoulders. Next the door bell went. "Well it doesn't matter now, as long as you're fine" he said getting the door. Outside stood Kairi. "Hello Kairi, here to tutor Sora?" he asked. "Yes" Kairi said with a smile. She was allowed inside and she grabbed Sora and dragged him upstairs to his room. "Now" Ventias sat down with a mischievous smile. "What did Sora leave out".

**Sora's room**

"What's going on Kairi?" Sora asked. "Did you forget already, I'm your tutor" she answered dumping her books on his desk and sitting down. Sora simply muttered dammit under his breath. He sat down on the seat next to her and began working. They continued working until he heard something from down stairs. "In Halloween town Sora imagined himself dancing with Kairi". Sora went beet red and stopped working. Kairi noticed this and turned to him. "Something wrong Sora?" she asked him. He turned even redder. She gasped and a put a hand on his forehead. He could faint laughter coming from down stairs. 'Roxas and Xion probably telling my parents what's happening right now' Sora thought to himself. "Do you want to lie down?" she asked him. Sora simply nodded his head and laid down on his bed. "I'll bring you a glass of water" Kairi said leaving the room. 'Dam you guys' Sora thought. Sora heard giggling in his head. Kairi came back in. "What are they talking about down there any way?" she asked. "About the entire kingdom hearts thing" he said. Kairi just stared at him wide eyed. "Don't worry they understand and just about everyone on the island has known about it for a long time". She slowly put the glass on the desk. "My parents say everyone thinks it's a fairy tale" Sora said. "Really, that's kinda lucky for us" she said. Snoring sounds could then be heard from the bed. "Sora we're meant to be studying!". He didn't wake up so she got up and put the blanket on him. She was about to leave when she heard a voice in her head. 'Why not hop into bed with him Kairi' Namine thought slyly. Kairi's face turned the colour of Axel's hair. 'No! T-t-t-t-t-th-that's just' she thought. 'Just what? It might be your only chance' Namine thought. 'Fine!' she thought pulling back the covers and snuggling into him. 'Oh god his scent. Now I just sound like a pervert'. Not before long she fell asleep hugging him. The door opened and four sets of eyes and mischievous grins looked in. Snickering could be heard throughout the night.

**Morning**

Sora woke up first. He stretched before he noticed Kairi hugging him. He blushed, smiled and hugged her back and fell asleep again. It was only half an hour later when Ventias, Rione, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Riku, Axel and Derek entered the room. "Xemnas you hockey puck get back here" Sora whispered in his sleep. Everyone was to engrossed in what Sora was saying that they paused and listened. "Mansex I know what you are... A cheerleader!". Everyone face palmed to this. They started taking photos of the two. After 5 minutes worth of photos they decided to wake them up. With a megaphone. "Sora, Kairi wake up!" Riku said into it. The two jumped up scared and started hugging each other more tightly. When they finally realised what was happening everyone was on the floor laughing. They then realised they were holding each other and jumped away. "No way what are you all doing here" Kairi said. Everyone just laughed harder. Sora thought of a little trick though. "Fire" Sora whispered. The laughing stopped when they realised Riku's pants were on fire. They quickly put it out and nothing was damaged. It was now Sora and Kairi's turn to be laughing. Namine opened a dark portal behind them and everyone pushed them in. The next thing they knew was that they were on the beach in the freezing cold. "Heh, let's head back" Sora said. On the way back Kairi grabbed Sora's hand for warmth. Sora didn't say anything but a blush spread across his cheeks. When they opened the door everyone was on the floor laughing again.

Once again really sorry. This chapter is really filled with Sora/Kairi ain't it, compared to the other chapters. To cheer you up, instead of trying to kill you today, I'm dipping Xemnas in lava.

Xemnas: I hardly see how this is fair.

I hardly see how it is fair that my computer's so crud and if you don't shut up I'll put Demyx in there with you. I'll see you next time.


End file.
